Bloody rose
by darling666
Summary: Victoria. Her human life, encounter with James, vampire life and... Just read and review.
1. Stranger

Victoria is the name of a godess of victory. I would be proud of that name, but I don't know anything about victory...yet. My life didn't offer me such a glory that I could praise with. Instead of that, everyone remembered me as a Victoria, pretty girl that likes to be alone. Aloner. That's my word. Beauty. Depends on what beauty...  
I was born near the London, many years ago, when we still believed in witches. My mother and father were very oveprotective about me and my sister. They were also very rich, but wealth didn't give me freedom. My life was limited and planned. I would marry some rich successor and give him children and love. I couldn't complain, that was their decision and time...

One day, it was an unusual day. I was wearing my green silk dress and combing my red hair in room. Suddently, the maid called me.

'Miss Victoria! Mr. Johnson told you that it's such a wonderful day to take a walk and meet some new people.' She said with her old voice and I knew what my father meant. I was 20 years old. Perfect time for... 'New people.' I sighted.

I took my purse and went out, saying hello to our neighbours. London was big and crime was bigger, but I was in the centre of the town, talking to my friends. They were all very excited about engagments and childer so I just walked away with fake smile on my face.

While I was walking through some crowded street with many stands with flowers, jewerly...I heard a voice behind me. '_Birds in cages don't know how to fly._'

The voice was so cold and fearless, that made me bite my lip. I turned around and muttered while looking down. '_I think you replaced me _w_ith someon__e..._'

'_...but they know how to sing._' I looked up and strong man was standing right in front of me, closer than I thought. He had strange pale skin and smile to kill for. His sandy hair was blowing as I was looking at him carefully. He continued. '_Purity. Innocence. Secrecy._' He was saying that carefully as he gave me white rose. '_White rose. Symbol of pure soul._' I took the rose and smelled it carefully, but still I didn't know what to say but '_Thank you, sir._'

'Sir?' He quietly chuckled and took my hand. '_My apologies miss, I didn't introduced myself. My name is James Gibson and what is this angel called?_' He kissed my hand tenderly.

I tried to smile and told him 'My name is Victoria Johnson. I don't see you in town very often...'

'_That's because I don't live here, my dear Victoria._' He smiled charming.

Sky was cloudy, but I could still see his eyes and they were in strange red colour. When he noticed that I was looking at his eyes he immediately asked me '_I have strange feeling that you're not from here, too._' I answered him after few seconds of silence. '_Yes. I live near the woods, across the river. My family likes to live in peace and quiet._'

He bounded his head like he was thinking about something and then looked me deep into my eyes '_You love peace and quiet life, Victoria?_'

'_I can't complain._' I looked down and cried invisible tears.

He caressed my cheek and said '_That can be changed__._'

I didn't know what did he mean by that, but he suddently disappeared. It took me few seconds to realize what happened and I went my own way, thinking about James.


	2. Life guardian

I was looking at my white rose...it was beautiful and...different? It was night and rose was still unusually shining. Although, I had many white roses in my garden...that one was special and I tried to hide it from my parents.

When I came home, my parents rolled their eyes on my entrance.

'_Victoria, honey. Do I have to explain everything to you again?_' My mother asked with rude tone.

'_I would be delighted, mother, but I'm so tired right now..._' I smiled and went upstairs in my bedroom. I could hear their sights in my mind. While I was putting on my night-dress, I heard some noise from balcony. I grabbed a candle and carefully opened the balcony door. I didn't hear anything but cold wind and some night owls. I sighted and sat on a chair, so I can read the book while enjoying stars and wind.

My parents and sister were in their rooms, already. But, I couldn't sleep and I don't know why. Maybe it was because of some...temptation. I wanted to run away and escape my life, forever.

Suddently, I felt cold touch on my skin. I turned around with surprise in my eyes and there was standing James. Yes, the man who gave me white rose. He put his fingers on my mouth and whispered '_Shh, my dear._'

I moved away and whispered to him '_I wouldn't scream anyway._'

He was smiling again, making me observe him...I was looking at his skin, eyes and appearance...so I was something like hypnotized. But still, I was awake. He came closer to me and caressed my cheek '_You know, Victoria, you are the first human that made my soul have some strange feeling._' I opened my mouth a little.

'_Human? What do you mean by human?_' I asked him looking directly in his eyes.

He blinked for a moment and continued. '_I've never told this to any...human._'

I looked down and listened to him carefully. '_Victoria, I am a vampire. I drink human's blood._'

'_Human's blood? So...y-you would drink my blood?_'

'_No. I would never drink your blood._' When he said that I was so confused, like world has just stopped. I was talking to a vampire, creature of darkside. Like some bad fairytale came true, but this wasn't a fairytale. Although, I was thinking...

'_Why did you tell me that? You don't even know me._' I sighted and bit my lower lip.

'_I told you because you made me feel special. Wanted. The way you looked at me was...different than other people. They think about me as some kind of wizard, dark creature...although they don't know what am I for real. And you...you were looking at me like normal person. Just, now you know who am I really._'

I stopped for a minute and looked at his crimson eyes. There were milion questions in my mind. I didn't know where I was or what happened.

'_Did I scare you, Victoria? My apologies, I could be more careful with this...truth. I mean, I am just a stranger to you._' He told that while stepping back.

I was still looking at him, but suddently, I muttered something and tried to smile. '_James, that was...you are...very interesting person. I mean v-vampire, and I would love to meet you better if I can. Please._'

He started to smile again and took my hand. '_Of course, miss Victoria. Would you accept me as your life-guardian?_' I smiled and answered. '_Life-guardian? I can take care of myself...but, as you wish._'

He kissed my hand tenderly as I my heart was melting.

We were talking for the whole night. He told me that he was impressed by my limited life and the way I keep myself enough strong for pursuit of real meaning of life. He didn't want to talk about his life so much, I don't know why. But still, maybe there were some bad things he didn't want to remember. Howewer, I was impressed by his freedom, strenght and passion for blood, but not mine blood.


	3. Red ruby

I woke up with feeling that someone was looking over me for the whole night. I realized I was talking to James and suddently, everything faded away. '_I am such a child. How could I fall a sleep during the conversation? My mother was saying right, I don't deserve to be called a lady..._' I muttered while getting up. I was combing my red curls, when I noticed a note on a table. I carefully looked at the note and elegant handwriting.

_Victoria, my angel. Nothing could ever made me happy but_

_staying with you for the whole night, but I needed to go_

_hunting. My apologies about that and please, accept this_

_gift that I left on the table._

_We will meet again._

_Sir James Gibson_

I was smiling while looking at the table. '_Sir James Gibson._' I chuckled, I didn't know what was so funny, but saying his name made my heart beating fast. On the table was some little black chest, with a tiny picture of white rose in a corner. I smiled again, remembering our encounter. I opened the chest and there was some silver necklace with big red ruby. I opened my mouth and carefully put it on. It was...amazing. I couldn't think of way to thank him. It was so beautiful.

After admiration, I put my bright red dress on and went in the kitchen, hiding the necklace from my family. They would kill me if they find out. I just smiled in my current mood and tell them that I'm not hungry. '_Like they care, anyway._' I sighted and followed some path that got me deep into woods. I told my family that I'm going in the town, because 'Real ladies cannot socialize in nature no matter how wonderful it is.' like my mother used to say...

The path got me so deep that I couldn't even see the sun, only mist and trees. James was somewhere and I didn't care about being lost. I knew he would find me. While I was looking around with fear in my eyes, he came out of nowhere standing in front of me. My look made him come closer. He stepped carefully and bowed like a real gentleman. I just laughed quietly.

'_James, gentlemen don't hunt animals in woods...and I'm thankful. This necklace is just...amazing_'

'_At least, I'm trying and your smile is my reward._'

I melted at those words. He was so...gentle and polite. Not like vampires from the books. He took my hand and put me in a sitting position while looking at sunshines through the trees.

'_James. This is beautiful and I had such a great time yesterday, although I don't even know you._'

'_It is not about me. It's about you. You're perfect, Victoria. You're something I've never seen before and each your breath, your each move makes me just smile and enjoy the moment._'

'_I wish I could be as free as you. To think about things I like, to talk about them..._' I looked away.

'_You can be free. I could turn you, but I don't want to...harm you._'

'_No, James. Please. I can't live like this._' My voice was getting louder.

'_Victoria..._' He muttered something and looked at me while frowning.

'_I want that._' I said looking directly in his crimson eyes.


	4. Freedom

'_No, Victoria. What if I won't be able to resist?_' He got angry while he was suddently standing in front of big tree. I felt like I could argue with him, wether he was a vampire or not.

'_You will be able to resist. You wouldn't hurt me, would you?_' I was in standing position coming closer to him.

'_You don't know that. You don't know me._' His red eyes looked away like he was hiding something...

I came closer to him and caressed his cheek. '_Look at me, James. Do you really think that you would hurt me?_' He frowned and looked down as he grabbed my wrist. '_You don't know what am I capable of. There are some vampires who didn't attached to human's blood, but I...I am different. I am tracker. Hunt and blood are my obsessions..._' He growled and left me speechless for a minute.

I was just thinking what could I say and after a second, I came closer and whispered against his lips. '_Then, why you didn't kill me?_' He growled but didn't say anything. Tense in the air was getting bigger as he put his hands around my waist pushing me against the tree. I was breathing heavily when his body touched mine as that was my first...kiss? Yes, a kiss. His cold lips were touching my as his tounge was caressing mine. I put hands around his neck, challenging him.

He moved away a little and growled loudly with anger. I've never seen him like that before, so I bit my lower lip and whispered '_James, what's wrong?_' He looked me with his red eyes wide open. '_Nothing's wrong, Victoria. Just...don't try to seduce me. Ever._' I was looking at him with confused face but still didn't want to say anything, that would only make him feel worse.

I just looked above and realized that it was getting dark. Coldness was spreading over my skin as my body was shaking. He noticed that and gave me his leather jacket. I just muttered something and smiled. He still had that angry face, so I didn't want to make him more angry... '_You should probably get home._' He took my hand but kept himself enough away from me. I looked down, sadly, because I was acting childish. In front of my house, he left me and kissed my hand for goodnight. '_Sleep well, my angel._' He said and disappeared. I couldn't smile so I just walked in and realized that everyone was sleeping. I was sneaking to my bedroom, although it was isolated from the rest of house. I mean, my parents, sister and maids were sleeping on a third floor. I took a long shower and put on my silk white night-dress. I didn't feel like sleeping, only thinking of my lovely James.

Time was passing by and I still couldn't sleep well. I was laying on bed, looking at necklace that James gave me, when suddently I heard some familiar noise from balcony. '_James?_' I whispered, but there was no answer, when, without any warning I felt cold lips on my neck. '_Victoria..._' He whispered and stroked fingers over my dress. I slowly laid down on bed as he put his hands around my waist. '_I am sorry. I didn't want to..._' I tried to apologize but he silenced me with passionate kiss. I was stunned as I was impressed that he could resist. He started carefully taking off my dress as I was unbuttoning his shirt. I ran fingers over his perfect pale chest as he smirked and looked at my corset. I wrapped legs around him and kissed his neck, while he was quietly growling. '_Yes. Nomadic life is for you._' He smirked and I couldn't understand what was he talking about, but I knew that he made his decision.

I felt my last breaths last time before he bit me. Pain was awful and my body was burning because of venom, but I had hope. Hope of becoming free like James.

Next morning, I woke up and found myself near some lake. I felt stronger, better and more beautiful. My hair was bursting into flames and I couldn't feel my heart beating.

'_Victoria. You're...free._' Cold voice told me and when I turned around, I could see James standing and smiling.

'_Mind if I share my freedom with you?_' I smirked.

'_Of course, my lover._' He wrapped his hands around me and kissed me tenderly. 'For the whole eternity.

* * *

**Yay. My first author's note. I'm so proud. lol.**

**Well, I hope you liked the stories, although I don't know will I continue this one. Anyway, thanks for reviews :)**

**P.S. I *heart* James...muhahahaha. **


End file.
